


swim trunks

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Peter is a Little Shit, Swimming, im not even into men and i can tell theyre good abs, listen tell me you wouldnt be for tom hollands abs, parkner, thirsty harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Peter was very muscular.Logically, Harley knew he had to be, what with the whole Spiderman thing, but it was one thing to know in theory and another thing altogether to see in person. Peter was absolutely ripped and Harley was having some not-so-platonic thoughts, if he was being honest with himself.





	swim trunks

**Author's Note:**

> for parkner week day 6: swimming
> 
> this is basically 600 words of thirsty harley so enjoy

Peter was very muscular.

Logically, Harley knew he had to be, what with the whole Spiderman thing, but it was one thing to know in theory and another thing altogether to see in person. Peter was absolutely  _ ripped _ and Harley was having some not-so-platonic thoughts, if he was being honest with himself.

“Harls? You good?” Peter asked, drawing Harley’s attention from his muscles to his stupidly attractive face.

“Hnng, what?” Harley blinked innocently, like he hadn’t been drooling over Peter’s abs, visible over his Iron Man-themed swim trunks, seconds before. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you were okay,” Peter repeated. “You zoned out for a minute there.”

“Fine, fine,” Harley waved him off. “Just… engineering. Yeah, I was thinking about my project.”

Peter raised a skeptical eyebrow. “That’s not your engineering face,” he said. “I know what that one looks like, and that’s not it.”

“Shut up,” Harley grumbled, picking at the hem of his own swim trunks (Spiderman colors, of course). He could feel his cheeks flaming. “No one likes you.”

“You say as if you weren’t kissing me yesterday.”

“I liked you better when you were timid and dorky,” Harley said to his boyfriend. “Really, feel free to go back to that at any time.”

Peter laughed, going up on his toes to kiss Harley sweetly. “Love you, too,” he teased. “Are you going to tell me what’s up yet?”

“No,” said Harley resolutely. “Get in the pool before I throw you in.”

“Are you coming in with me?” Peter had on his puppy dog eyes, the ones that were impossible to say no to.

Harley huffed out a sigh. “I  _ suppose _ ,” he said imperiously, dipping a toe into the water to test the temperature.

“Good,” Peter smirked.

“Oh, fuck no,” Harley hissed, recognizing the glint in Peter’s eyes for what it was. He scrambled backwards, but Peter caught him around the waist with one of his stupidly muscular arms. “Parker, let me go!”

Peter just hugged Harley tighter. “Hold your breath,” he warned, taking a flying leap into the pool. 

They hit with a massive  _ splash! _ As they sunk to the bottom, Harley glared at Peter’s smug face. He swam up, making sure to kick Peter lightly to show his displeasure.

“I hate you,” he said when he breached the surface.

Peter smiled innocently. “Who, me?”

“Yes, you,” Harley splashed him in the face. “Dick.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Peter laughed out loud. His enthusiasm was contagious; Harley felt his own lips curl into a smile, too. Peter held him close and Harley let out a barely perceptible  _ eep!  _ of distress when he realized he was pressed right up against Peter’s chest.

“I’m not like anything,” he stuttered out, blushing hard. “I’m the epitome of politeness-  _ fuck _ , can you put on a shirt or something? You are literally too attractive for me to focus on words.”

Peter flushed. “Huh?” he said intelligently.

Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, Harley thought. “Your muscles are distracting,” he repeated bluntly. “I am distracted. Stop being hot.”

“I’m not… I don’t…” Peter was visibly flustered. “You first!”

“Me?” Harley said incredulously. “Your muscles have muscles! You’re like a freaking Greek god! Who gave you the right?”

“Yeah, but you’re, like, actually beautiful!” Peter countered hotly, flailing his arms. He looked a little like a demented bat. “That’s not even remotely fair!”

“You could bench press me, probably,” Harley thought for a moment. “You could definitely bench press me.”

“Well, duh,” Peter said. “I can lift somewhere around 25 tons.” 

“There’s a joke to be made about the weight of my sins in there somewhere but I’m too lazy to make it,” Harley said flippantly. “So let’s just pretend I did.”

Peter rolled his eyes fondly. “After that roller coaster ride of a conversation,” he started, bouncing on his toes. “Are we finally going to swim? I didn’t get in this pool for nothing, Keener.”

“We could swim,” Harley hedged. “Or we could just make out instead and say we swam.”

“Harley!” Peter said, scandalized.

“What?” said Harley. “It’s not like you weren’t thinking about it. So, what’s it gonna be, Parker?”

In Peter’s defense, Harley was a very good kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? comments and kudos make me happy
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
